True Colors
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: Daiken. Davis helps Ken get over his depression. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


Awwww look a Daiken!!!!

True Colors

A Digimon 02 Daiken

By Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Daisuke or Ken (though I wish I owned Ken – he's soooo kawaii!!!) or the lyrics to the song so don't sue me. I can barely pay for my anime obsession as it is.

You with the sad eyes 

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness inside you_

Can make you feel so small 

Ken Ichijouji sat and stared out his window. He had no desire to go outside this fine day though it was Halloween – a time to go out with friends and have fun. The children of Tamachi were dressed in their multicolored costumes and were traipsing in the streets laughing and chatting merrily with each other.

The former Digimon Emperor had no intention to join the others his age in their annual revelry. He was still feeling guilty for all he'd done in the Digital World.

"Ken-chan?" Minomon ventured.

The indigo haired boy made no response, he continued to stare aimlessly out the window. The little digimon was concerned. His friend and partner was quieter than usual. He knew Ken was feeling responsible for what Oikawa and Arukenimon had him do, but if his human were to keep the dark feelings inside him any longer, he'd be certain to be sucked into the Dark Ocean never to return.

"It's not too late to go trick or treating," Minomon said trying to rouse the Keeper of Kindness.

For a moment, Ken looked longingly at the children, remembering the times he and Sam had gone out on previous Halloweens. "I don't feel like it," he replied in a tone that said 'Drop it'.

The little digimon sighed sadly and settled down onto the top bunk of Ken's bed.

But I see your true colors 

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors_

_Are beautiful,_

Like a rainbow 

A familiar mop of unruly auburn hair caught his eye. Davis was dressed in the brown and white robes of a jedi knight, Demiveemon toddling along his side. He left one of the buildings across the street and looked up at Ken's apartment building as though searching for something.

The room was dark. Too dark for anyone to see him in the low light of dusk. The auburn haired boy shrugged his shoulders then crossed the street approaching the complex. Unseen a soft light appeared in Ken's indigo eyes.

Show me a smile then, Don't be unhappy, can't remember 

_When I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

Because you know I'll be there 

"Ken honey, there's someone to see you," his mother said after softly knocking on the door.

When there was no answer, the door opened slowly and softly. "Ken you in here?" Davis asked squinting at the sudden darkness.

"Close the door Davis." The auburn haired Keeper of Courage and Friendship did as he was told after Demiveemon had followed him in.

"Why's it so dark?" he asked, searching for the light switch. "Hey where's the switch?"

"I like it this way, leave it alone," came Ken's curt reply.

"But Ken, how can you see in here?" Davis argued.

"I can see just fine thank you," the indigo haired boy spat, shocking the other. Demiveemon backed away, thinking that Ken had gone back to being the Digiomon Emperor. "Why are you here, Davis?"

"I thought you'd like to come to a Halloween party at our school," he said, glad for once that it was too dark to see. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Why even bother? The others will just yell at you for inviting me." Ken was so sure that the other Digidestined would rather forget about him than socializing with their former enemy.

"Yeah so?" Davis retorted, "They always yell at me. So it doesn't matter."

"You're wrong! It does matter! I tried to kill you all. I hurt all those digimon!"

"Oh for crying out loud, Ken! Get over it already!" Davis said exasperated. "So you screwed up big time. It happens to all of us. Ask my sister she'll tell you I do it all the time. You've got a chance to make things better now so don't screw this up!"

Ken stared at the Keeper of Courage and Friendship. No one had ever spoken to him like that, not even in the Digital World. "Davis I…"

"No excuses, Ken. You're going to that party even if I have to tie you up and drag you there myself."

The Keeper of Kindness laughed. It was a genuine one, not the evil maniacal one he had as the Digimon Emperor. It the light had been on, they would have seen that the indigo haired boy was smiling, the smile mirrored in his eyes. "All right, all right. I'll go, but I don't have a costume."

"Sure you do," Demiveemon said, choosing then to speak up.

"Eh?!" Ken queried.

"You can wear that stuff you used to when you were the Digimon Emperor," the little blue digimon offered, not realizing he'd just put his foot in his mouth.

Ken froze, too shocked and stunned to do or say anything. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. He swore that he'd distance himself from everything that was associated with the evil tyrant of the Digital World and that outfit was definitely one of them.

"Nice going, bud," Davis said angrily, "I don't think Ken wants to be reminded of that now."

"Um… gomen?" Demiveemon said, hanging his head.

"You can borrow one of my sister's old ones. She's got some boy costumes stashed in her closet somewhere," the current Digidestined leader suggested, eager to change the subject.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ken asked looking out of the window again.

"Because." Davis began to blush again. "Because I like you."

"You didn't before," Ken replied, "why the sudden change?"

"That's not what I meant!" the auburn haired boy said.

"Oh?" Ken turned to face the other boy, his curiosity piqued.

And I'll see your true colors 

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

_ _

"What I meant to say was that you're a great guy, Ken. You're smart and a great soccer player. And well…" Davis could swear that he felt so hot that you could probably fry an egg on his face. "I _like_ you, Ken." He sneaked a peek at a mirror nearby, certain that his face was red enough to be glowing. It wasn't glowing but it was beet red now. 'Good thing it's pretty dark in here,' he thought.

Ken was stunned. Davis was in love with him?! He would've pinched himself to see if he were dreaming, but was once again unable to move. "Davis if this is some sick joke…" he began, unused to having a former enemy and rival confess their love for him.

"I'm not kidding you," the auburn haired boy interrupted. "I've liked you since the soccer match. I just – just couldn't tell you till now."

"Davis…" He didn't know what to say. All the humans he ever cared for had died and never came back.

"Dammit, Ken! Stop being such a stick in the mud!" The Keeper of Courage and Friendship proved himself worthy of the two Digimentals; he crossed the gap between them and kissed the indigo haired Keeper of Kindness.

Ken gasped in surprise causing the kiss to be deepened. Certain that Ken didn't feel the same as he did, Davis tried to back away only to have the slender boy hold onto him tighter as he slowly and shyly began to return the kiss.

"K-Ken?" Davis asked after regaining the ability to speak as his wits. He blinked as the light came on suddenly, a small non-threatening smirk was on Ken's face. "When's that party?" the Keeper of Kindness asked.

Davis smiled in return, knowing that he succeeded in freeing his friend and now love from his depression. "I-I love you, Ken," he stammered blushing.

Ken blushed as well. "I love you too, Davis. Thank you."

"We-we'd better get going if you wanna make the party on time," the Digidestined leader said, pulling Ken out the room after him. The two digimon looked after them smiling.

"It's about time they got together," Demiveemon quipped.

Minomon smiled, relieved that Ken had been saved. "I'm glad Ken found someone like Davis," the little green and brown digimon added, "He's been so lonely."

They then followed after their partners, hoping to get a share of their stash of trick or treating candy.

~Owari~

I hope you liked this one minna. I originally planned to do a Kenkari with this one, but somehow it turned into a Daiken instead. Oh well. Please let me know what you think 'k?

And a big domo arigatou, dankeschoen, merci beaucoup, muchas gracias, grazie, thank you to all of you who left reviews. I'm sooooo glad so many of you like my work. Your kind words really cheer me up. Keep on reviewing!!!! Loads of love and peace!!!!!

-Sakura ^_^


End file.
